


Part 1 (Ignis x Reader)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Traveling along with the Chocobros on a road trip to Altissia ends up taking an interesting turn when latent attraction between the only woman companion and the normally well-composed chef boils over.





	Part 1 (Ignis x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Ignis trash, to be exact. This is for fellow Ignis trash and anyone else toeing the line of Ignis hell.

You were in serious trouble.

The group had been surprised by two things: sunset, and the ballsy appearance of the Iron Giant that materialized in the way of what was hopefully a campsite. You all usually managed to avoid them due to carefully planned days, but this time a hunt turned out tougher than anticipated and dragged out the time. 

However, that wasn’t the reason you were in trouble.

“Hey, are you alright, _______?” You didn’t notice that you were leaning over your weapon like a makeshift cane, staring aimlessly at the ground as you pondered your unfortunate predicament. You vaguely remembered the Iron Giant finally falling back to the hell it came from, but you weren’t sure when you had zoned out. That was bad. You had hoped that none of the guys would notice, but Noctis out of all of them had come over to see if you were alright. 

_This is getting out of control. I don’t need the crown prince asking me if I’m okay. Pull it together_.

Looking up and taking a deep breath, you put on your best mask and flashed a smile at the dark-haired liege. “I’m fine. I just needed to catch my breath for a minute. Tough fight after all we’ve been through today.”

“Ain’t lying there,” Gladiolus said, working his shoulder. “I could use a nap. And a beer.”

Prompto glanced at him incredulously. “Just a nap?? Ugh, I wanna sleep for a week!”

“Well, if we are to get any rest tonight, I advise that we make haste lest more daemons find us interesting,” Ignis interjected, turning around and leading the group towards the campsite now visible through the foliage. Noct gave you a pat on the shoulder before catching up with the group, and you took another breath before following suit.

Being the only woman in a sausage party of royal escorts was tough. At first, you were very focused on proving yourself to them, because you didn’t want to be treated like you couldn’t keep up. Ignis tended to fuss and lecture, Prompto alternated between whining and taking pictures, Gladio generally thought nobody could ever kick as much ass as he, and Noct just kept wanting to explore everything on the way… which usually got them into situations like the one they were currently in. Eventually, everyone got comfortable with each other and made a pretty good team, covering all the bases and filling in for each other’s blind spots. After awhile, your worries about not being treated as “one of the guys” dispersed in a whirlwind of battles, unexpected pit stops, and comfortable banter. You felt as if there was no question about your battle prowess and that you’d not be seen as a possible liability.

Now that it was settled, it allowed another discomforting reality to settle in the cracks of your brain: the budding attraction you had to your traveling companions.

You suppossed it was a natural progression of events. You spent all of your time in close proximity with a group of fairly attractive men. So of course, you took the time to appreciate the ripples in Gladio’s biceps as he swung a heavy broadsword, or the rare times that Prompto actually hones his focus down to the bone makes you idly wonder what you would do if that focus was directed at you in an entirely different scenario. Noct’s deep blue gaze caught you off guard a couple of times, which was immediately followed by a healthy dose of shame _because he was fucking engaged for Six’s sake_ , and Ignis…

_Nope._ You made sure to keep your focus on the campsite itself. You weren’t going there. Because once you went there, it wouldn’t stop. Thus, why you were in serious trouble.

You had no idea why your brain decided to latch onto Ignis with fervor lately, but it was leeching into your daily life like a fast acting poison and it was messing everything up. You never expected it to get this far, but now here you were, letting your eyes wander over to find him in the midst of battle, fluidly wielding his daggers in quick succession. Dodging attacks like it was the result of precognition. Watching his fingers flawlessly dice up whatever he decided to whip up for the group. A little smile gracing his lips whenever they told him how good his meals were. Every little ordinary detail stood out and coalesced into the most lucid wet dreams you could ever remember having. 

And it was even more embarrassing that you couldn’t really escape to sort out, diffuse, annihilate, whatever. You’d woken up in the middle of the night more times than you’d like to admit, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, frantically tossing your gaze around at the sleeping arrangement of men just to make sure they were still unconscious. Once it was safe, you made sure to lay back down and start a cleansing meditation of sorts. Focusing on breathing first, then relaxation of muscles starting from your shoulders down to your toes helped you calm down enough to drift into a dreamless sleep…

… but that didn’t stop the remnants of those unspoken dreams from sneaking up on you at inopportune times. Like during that last battle, for instance. You knew that adrenaline rushes did weird things to one’s libido sometimes, but one of these days it was going to turn into a deadly lapse of judgment. Or at least, a deadly _embarrassing_ lapse of judgment in which you would have to explain yourself in front of them.

That absolutely, positively could NOT happen.

All you needed right now was to have to stutter through a mixture of truth and poorly put together lies to explain why you almost got your head taken off by a Behemoth that you had in control right before you choked and dropped your weapon. You imagined that Ignis would give a disapproving sigh before readjusting his glasses.

“I’m disappointed, _______,” he’d say as he methodically rolled up his shirt sleeves. “I suppose we’d have to find an adequate punishment for you, hmm?” Taking one step at a time towards you, you would gasp and attempt to move away… only to find yourself blocked in by Gladio, holding you frozen in place. You wanted to look back at him, fix his ruggedly handsome face with a glare you were certain would tell him that you mean business, but you couldn’t move your head. It was glued to Ignis’ hands. You made sure to follow the motion that carried his hand to his lips, where he started removing a glove with his teeth. Finger by finger. Still approaching. Time was slowing. You were pretty sure you stopped breathing. He leaned forward and reached out-

“Yo, Eos to _______!” Prompto’s sudden shout jerked you out of what was quickly becoming a dirty daydream that you didn’t even mean to start _I can’t even control what my brain does anymore, what even is this_ and you found yourself staring back at four pairs of concerned gazes across the campfire.

_When did we set up camp? Did I zone out that badly? I barely remember anything._ You stared down at the fleeting remnants of the fantastic meal that Ignis had made for everyone, and seriously started contemplating your current state of mental disarray.

This was NOT how you wanted the most important journey of your life to go down.

“Yeah, sorry Prompto. I really think today’s events have worn me down more than I thought. It’s gotten me weird… well, weirder than usual.” A little bit of relief and feel of control over the situation came upon you as you spoke; it wasn’t like what you were saying was a lie. “I think I’m gonna turn in early for the night, okay guys?”

“… okay…” The gunman’s reply was unsure, which only served to irritate you a bit. _No fussing, damnit_! “Seriously, chill. I’m just stressed. I know a good night’s rest will do me good. I’ll kick your ass at King’s Knight tomorrow, I promise.”

Before any more of them could interject, you made sure your feet carried you directly to the tent and stepped inside. You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding until the flaps swung shut.

The good thing about being in the tent before everyone else was the fact that you were able to take off your clothes and put on pajamas without rushing or respectfully figuring out a way to go from one outfit to the other without flashing any of them. Granted, you knew it really shouldn’t matter, since living so closely amongst each other would mean that getting an accidental eyeful was inevitable. But you were still female, they were male, and some boundaries weren’t to be crossed.

Too bad a part of your brain really wanted to cartwheel right over into the dark side.

Plopping down on your sleeping bag, you listened to the faint echoes of conversation between the others outside and let the degree of normalcy you never wanted to shatter calm your inner turmoil down. You cherished how great the friendship was between you all. You really didn’t want to fuck it up.

You just wanted to BE fucked.

Shutting your eyes tightly, you let yourself flop defeated onto your back. If you knew how to get yourself out of this mess, you would. Until then… might as well see if a good night’s sleep would bring you the solution you yearned for.

——-

_Again_.

You glared impetuously at the side of the tent you were in as you forced your hastened breaths to normalize. You got better at it as the nights went by, and even the thought of having to train yourself to expertly get over yet another debauched dream made you even angrier at how far you’d fallen.

It was those damn gloves again. Leather gloves weren’t ever something you’d have considered to be a fetish before Ignis decided to exist in them, you were sure of it. The next few moments were spent frantically trying to erase the lingering dream sensation of leather on your clit, where expert fingers teased the nub of nerves to the point of agony. That was all it was. Bringing you up to the edge but never over. Leaving you squirming beneath him helplessly yet refusing to beg for release.

But everyone knew how patient a man Ignis Scientia was. You would yield, no matter how long it took. He had all the time in the world to watch you come undone at his fingertips. Just as your resolve had started to crumble and tears were pricking at your eyes, you had jolted yourself out of the dream and back into reality.

Realizing that you were all set to get yourself riled up again, you did your cursory glance around the darkened tent to cover your bases. Ignis was the farthest away from you, on his side and facing the other wall. Gladio was sprawled out next to him, his chest rising and falling in time to the snores coming from his open mouth. Noctis was facing you but still sound asleep despite Prompto’s leg ending up draped over both of his while the gunman was somehow sideways with his head facing the tent flaps. _That boy is a flailing daemon in his sleep_.

If you were ballsy, you’d attempt to masturbate to release friction, however temporary a relief it may bring. But just the thought of possibly getting caught with your hands down your pants was mortifying enough to shut that idea down almost immediately. So, you always went for the meditative route. It was guaranteed to be quieter and served the same purpose.

You started to lay back down and get into the proper position to begin your embarrassingly nightly ritual, but found yourself sitting up again. Slowly slipping your body out of the sleeping bag, you used every bit of stealth you had to tiptoe around the mine field of men to get to the opening. You counted to ten once you got there before working the zipper down just enough to create a gap to slip out. You didn’t trust yourself to breathe until you were outside in the cool night air, at least five steps away from the tent itself.

_The night sky is so beautiful away from the busy lights of Insomnia._ It really was a shame that daemons were a constant worry when the sun was set, because you were certain you’d have loved to just sit in a forest and watch the stars twinkle around you. Tonight, the moon was full and larger than normal, casting a serene glow upon the campsite. 

It helped.

You allowed yourself a few deep breaths of the crisp air, closing your eyes and tilting your face to the moon as you did so. You felt it cleansing you slowly, settling your nerves and unwinding taut muscles. Maybe that’s what you needed to do all along.

“______?”

Just like that, all the calm you accumulated for yourself disappeared. If it was a vase, you’d swear you heard it shattering into a million pieces at your feet.

You definitely knew that voice. You were just thinking about it not fifteen minutes ago while simultaneously trying NOT to think about it. _The gods must have a really sick sense of humor_.

Trying not to look like the frightened animal you felt you were, you turned around to address your unexpected company. “Ignis. What’s up?”

“You are, evidently,” he replied, his arms crossed lightly over his chest. The plain white t-shirt he usually wore to sleep didn’t cover up the lean biceps you shouldn’t be looking at. _Damnit_.

“I had a bad dream,” you stated, hoping that would be the end of it. “I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry.”

“Hmm… have you been plagued by these dreams lately?”

“Um… yes.” You were so glad for nightfall in that moment, because you could feel a blush start creeping up the side of your neck that your tank top wasn’t doing anything to hide. _I don’t wanna talk about it just go away please for the love of the Six just let him not ask any more questions_ -

“Would it help to talk about-”

“NO!” _Okay. That came out a bit too forceful._ You saw him blink in surprise at the outburst, and you massaged the bridge of your nose in exasperation at the entire situation. “No. I don’t. Sorry. I’m just…”

“Tired?” Ignis finished. “I wonder how long you expect to give me the same excuse. We’re here to not only support Noct, but each other. You’re shutting us out, _______. And I want to know why.”

This was not going as planned. _Why did he have to be so perceptive? How was a girl supposed to deal with her raging hormones in peace around here?_ The nervousness you felt earlier was quickly replaced by annoyance at the impromptu interrogation.

“No, you really don’t, Ignis. Thanks for worrying, but I’ve got it handled.”

A sarcastic snort. “Clearly,” he drawled, tilting his head slightly upwards. “It is completely normal to sneak around in the middle of the night and become inexplicably distracted during battles, after all. I’m sure we could all learn a thing or two about-”

“Oh, shut up.” You couldn’t believe he was going right to the sass. Granted, you knew he was trying to be helpful and never liked his efforts being rebuffed by any of the group, but you couldn’t handle any of it right now. You weren’t good at handling it even _without_ any additional stress.

“Then I would suggest that you cease lying to me. We are figuring this out tonight. I won’t have any of the others picking up your slack anymore.” 

_Ouch._ Ignis’ words bit deep into your pride as a warrior, and you felt all your hard work at proving yourself was on the line. _I guess I wasn’t as good at covering my tracks as I thought_. You knew you shouldn’t take it personally, as he was right… it wasn’t acceptable.

You looked over at him with an unguarded, defeated look in your eyes. He relaxed his stance and uncrossed his arms, dropping some of the imposing air he knew he had brought up to try and push you into talking. Sighing, he took a few steps towards you.

You didn’t even realize that you took the same amount of steps backwards to match.

Ignis paused, then took another step. You shuffled backwards.

“______.”

You couldn’t help it. He was so exasperated with your skittish act; you could hear it in his voice. You wanted to jump him, but also didn’t want to jump him. You wanted to run, but you knew he’d follow you and be extremely displeased at a random midnight wild goose chase. Yet, the thought of what he would do if he caught you sent shivers down your spine. Would he punish you?

_There’s no hope for me, is there_?

You squeaked as your back unexpectedly hit the edge of something hard, stopping your reflexive retreat. A fast glance behind you confirmed that you had managed to collide with the table Ignis sets up for dinner preparation. Despite it not being an insurmountable obstacle, you couldn’t help but feel even more trapped than you already were. Gripping the metal edge with your fingertips, you faced down the man that hadn’t stopped tracking your movements.

_Why did he have to move with the grace of a cat?_ How did you end up in this ridiculous predicament in the first place? Despite everything that had you panicked, you still found a few functioning brain cells to admire Ignis’ lithe form illuminated by the moon, causing sharp contrast in all of the right areas.

“You’re acting quite peculiar.” Ignis managed to close the distance between you fairly quickly, and came close enough to you that he had to lean down to look you in the eyes as he spoke. “I’ll ask you again; what is the matter?”

Your fingers were turning white from how hard you were holding onto the table for something resembling stability. The fuzziness quickly clouding your brain rendered you mute as all you could do was stare unblinking into his green bespectacled eyes, afraid to do so much as breathe wrong. You tried taking in a shallow breath anyway, only to take in his scent as you did it. Warm, slightly musky from sleep, and hints of sandalwood assaulted the senses that weren’t already distracted by the proximity of his hands that were placed next to your own on the table.

You were boxed in.

“Why are you standing so close to me right now?” Your question came out as a strained whisper.

“Why can’t I?” Ignis replied, his voice lowered yet said in a matter-of-fact tone, his eyes never leaving yours. “Does your problem have anything to do with me, _______?”

_Yes. No. Yes! No…_ Your arms betrayed a slight shiver that you willed away. “Why do you say that?”

“You’re trembling, your eyes are dilated, and you haven’t so much as breathed normally since I’ve addressed you. And that’s only for starters,” his eyes roamed the planes of your face before settling back to your gaze. “I am perceptive, and not easily fooled.”

All you could do was swallow. It seemed like the loudest, most obnoxious thing in the world to your own ears. You definitely hoped that he wasn’t too perceptive, because if he moved any closer he might notice just how wet you’d become during this entire exchange. Squeezing your eyes shut, you turned your face away from his as if he’d just disappear if you didn’t look. It was immature, but you were out of options.

“Let me ask you something else, ______,” Warm breath tickled your left ear as you repressed a shiver. “Exactly what is it that causes you to wake with my name on your lips?”

_SHIT._ Your eyes now wide open, you instinctively jerked your entire body only to find that you actually were stuck this time. The hands that were once deceptively placed on either side of you had moved to encircle your wrists, effectively pinning them in place. The small of your back was beginning to ache from leaning against the table so much.

Ignis was still far too close for comfort, looking down at you with lidded green eyes, a hint of a satisfied smirk on his lips. The realization that he knew way more than he should simultaneously mortified and excited you further. You found yourself squeezing your knees together in an effort to relieve the pressure pooling in your core, and also as a flimsy form of defense against the man in front of you.

He knew it, too. In fact, it seemed to amuse him further. “I’m a light sleeper, kitten. I hear what the others don’t.” He paused. “I remember many details. So, how do you propose we take care of your problem?”

_What is happening right now? What is he trying to say?_ You opened your mouth to say something, but no words came out, so you shut it again. His eyes flickered to your lips as they moved, and you felt completely exposed under his inscrutable gaze. 

“I… um…” A bead of sweat dripped down the side of your face despite the faint chill of the night air.

Ignis waited for a few more moments for speaking again. “Do you require… additional assistance?” His voice purred seductively into your ears. “Let me see if I can help. _Tell me what you were dreaming about_.”

Flashes of all of the lurid dreams you’d been having flew through your mind, enough to make you whimper but not long enough to formulate any type of response. They weren’t anything you ever wanted to utter aloud to _anyone_ … at least, not while sober.

“It’s… not really… anything…”

“Are you lying to me, ______?” His lips ghosted over the curve of your jaw.

You bit your lip, partly just to test whether or not this was reality or you were still dreaming somehow. “Ah… well,” your voice was breathy and hesitant. “You… sometimes… tie me up.”

“Hmm… interesting. Details, my dear.”

_DETAILS?_ You didn’t know what was going to kill you first; overwhelming embarrassment or a sustained elevated heart rate from an intense state of arousal. “To the bed. Any bed. I learn how well you tie knots,” You couldn’t help a shudder as he started sucking at the pulse on your neck. “I also learn about the… consequences of disobeying you.”

Ignis lifted his head from your neck and gazed at you intently. Your breath caught at the hint of what was behind all of that immaculate control he possessed. It gave you a surge of confidence as you dared to make the unflappable man snap, and you had to try to smother your own smirk as you formed your next sentence while meeting his eyes resolutely. _Oh, you’re going down this rabbit hole with me, then_.

“Then you _fuck_ me, Mr. Scientia,” Making sure to put emphasis on the lewd word, you just let the words fall from you lips unhindered. “You fuck me until I’m broken and put back together again. I cum the hardest I’ve ever cum in my life around your-”

In a flash, one of his hands released your wrist to grasp your chin and pull your face to his in a passionate kiss. You couldn’t help the moan that emerged from your throat as you let his tongue do its magic like he was born for that very purpose. You let yourself be engulfed in the pure sensuality of the moment, relinquishing any semblance of control you thought you still had… and it was _glorious._ Faintly, you felt your legs open and welcome Ignis’ hips as the final distance between you two closed. Feeling his arousal pressed against the most sensitive part of you heightened your senses even more, and you wrapped your legs around him to hold on for dear life as you felt as if you were falling.

He continued to kiss you as if he was a dying man who was just given the elixir of life. Fleetingly, a phrase from one of your favorite books came to mind: “One day you will kiss a man you can’t breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence.” You always thought that it was an exaggeration necessary only for literary depth until this very moment. Now, you felt like you understood. _Maybe corny romance novelists were onto something after all._ Your tongue danced with his for what seemed like an eternity, accentuated with well-timed slow grinds that made you forget all about the state of your lower back and that damned table.

When you two finally came up for air, you looked at each other with bright eyes and heaving chests. You had no idea how you looked, but pieces of Ignis’ hair had fallen into his eyes, framing the glasses that had partly fogged up during the make out session. You were pretty sure that you both were contemplating what just happened between you two.

Of course, he recovered faster than you did, taking a few steps away from you that left you wanting for body contact and feeling awash in the stillness of the night air. You were momentarily afraid that he was going to be the one to run away after what you were sure he purposefully orchestrated somehow.

“Strip.”

Quietly said but not lacking in command, you blinked and glanced behind him to the outline of the tent and coming back to him with concern written all over your face. In answer to your unsaid worries, he simply arched an eyebrow and leveled you with a gaze that succeeded in giving you an involuntary full body shiver. 

Peeling yourself away from the table and wringing your hands for a moment, you traced the hem of your black tank top before sucking up your pride and pulling it up and over your head. Your nipples immediately stiffened in the cool air, and you dropped the garment to the ground next to your feet.

You paused, but not because you didn’t know what to do next. The only signal you were given was a look at your pajama bottoms and a slight nod to continue. Hooking your fingers into the elastic waistline, you pulled both your pants and your underwear down at once. In hindsight, you supposed you could have tried a strip tease, but you were pretty sure that your panties were glued to the crotch of your pajamas at this point anyway. You stepped out of the bundle of clothes and pushed them with your foot off to join the discarded top.

Ignis tilted his head to the side, the moonlight illuminating his perfect jawline as he studied you. You felt like you were just another ingredient to be placed in a new recipe and you didn’t know that it was going to feel this good to be scrutinized. It was unfair how well he kept himself together, even now. You felt a mess; lips swollen and slightly agape to draw in ragged breaths, goosebumps peppering your skin and a throbbing clit that you really wanted to touch… but you knew somehow that he’d reprimand you for it. You _could_ toe that line tonight, but you’d rather him direct you how he wanted you.

Tonight, you wanted to be rewarded.

Finally, he gave you a satisfied upward curve of his lips. “Good girl,” he conceded and worked to pull his own shirt off, leaving your mouth dry at the sudden view of his collarbone all the way down the expanse of his chest to the defined V line of his hips. Seeing the most conservative member of the group half-naked in front of you was almost enough to make your knees buckle. You kept glancing down at the outline of his very erect member tenting the front of his grey pants and imagining how it would feel in your hand if he allowed you to touch him. How it would taste if you ran your tongue from the base to the top. How it would feel moving inside of you as you chased that ultimate release.

If you didn’t find a way to get your brain under control, you’d cum before he even took another step.

Ignis closed the distance between you once more and reached out to lightly touch your right shoulder. The feather light contact seemed to ground you, and you wondered how long he had been studying you to read you so well. _Maybe all those times I was looking at him, he was looking at me the same way and I never caught on._

“______… I have a proposition for you,” his honeyed voice tinged with a husky layer that gave it a seductive edge. You watched from the corner of your eye as his fingers trailed from your shoulder all the way down to your hand in which he placed his shirt and closed your digits over it. Next, he reached up to remove his glasses and methodically folded in the arms before reaching for your other hand and gingerly pressed what you swore was his most prized possession in your palm. Holding both objects now, you waited for instructions.

“I will, as you previously described, ‘fuck you until you’re broken and put back together again’… under the following conditions,” he took a moment to lick his lips before continuing. “One, you endeavor to make as little noise as possible.” He tapped the arm holding his shirt. “Two, under no circumstances do you allow any injury to befall my spectacles. I’ll make allowances for errant fingerprints, however.”

Your eyes widened but you kept your mouth firmly shut as your mind whirled itself into a panicked frenzy. Ignis placed a surprisingly chaste kiss to your lips. “I trust you won’t disappoint?”

Managing another struggled swallow, you nodded. “I won’t disappoint you… sir,” you added after a moment’s hesitation, whispering the last bit to the wind. Only his flared nostrils were a sign that he heard it. Fluidly, he put his hands on your shoulders and slowly turned you so that you were facing away from him. As you faced the expanse of rolling hills and trees, you jumped a bit as those hands of his explored your body like he was trying to memorize you by touch alone.

_Oh, Six…_ Everywhere he touched felt like it left a trail of flames across your skin. You couldn’t see him, but your ears picked up a definite increase in his breathing patterns as one hand trailed along your ribs and the other rose to cup your breast. You had to swallow a yelp as he pinched your nipple before soothing the area with his palm, only to do it again once the sensation faded away. Ignis demonstrated his ambidextrous nature by alternating constantly, letting a hand stray across your inner thighs a few times but never getting quite close enough to brush against that little bundle of nerves that screamed for attention.

When he licked at the spot where your neck and shoulders met and sucked on it hard, your knees wobbled and you were halfway through a groan before you remembered what you had to do and audibly clicked your jaw shut through extreme force of will. Vibrations from a low chuckle were felt against your back as he detached his lips from your skin. A concern from what you supposed should be your conscience hoped that he didn’t leave a mark. Not that you really _minded_ having evidence of that night on you for awhile, but the others might notice and ask questions. You didn’t think to bring any scarves with you on the road.

“You’re doing well thus far. Congratulations,” Ignis said, and a rush of endorphins washed through you at his praise. “Bend over onto the table, kitten.”

You took the steps you needed to reach your destination and shivered at the cool contact the edge of the table made with your lower abdomen. Slowly, you lowered yourself to lay upon it, allowing your body to acclimate itself to the hard surface. _I’m not gonna be able to look at this table the same ever again after tonight._ A breeze picked up and moved a few strands of hair along your back, and you did a quick status check of the items in your hands. As the man behind you tapped your leg in a silent command to spread them apart, you eyeballed the shirt and moved it closer to your face. You had a feeling you knew exactly how Ignis intended for you to use it.

_Always prepared for everything, I guess._

His fingers suddenly slid up through your wet folds and parted them, circling around your clit before completing the circuit and doing it again. Puffs of your breath clouded the surface of the table as he languidly teased you, his other hand idly massaging the planes of your back. You were embarrassingly wet; your essence was already liberally smeared across your inner thighs, and you became hyper aware of the scent of your own arousal on the air. At the feel of one slender digit slipping inside you, your eyes rolled back into your head and your mouth opened of its own volition. “Gods…!”

The hand on your back stilled and applied slightly more pressure on the middle of your spine - a warning. You stuffed the balled up shirt to your face to muffle any other unexpected outbursts and was hit by the heady combination of his unique scents and pheromones. Your head spun as he lazily finger fucked you and caused your inner walls to flex around him.

“I suppose I should tell you that I’ve been anticipating this moment, ______,” Ignis whispered as he worked another finger inside you. “I’m sure you can hazard a guess by now. I wasn’t sure how long I could have pretended that I didn’t know what woke you up so many nights in a row. My nature does not favor feigned nor genuine acts of ignorance. You are… a different test to my patience. But now, seeing you like this before me…” He added a third finger and unanimously curled them inside of you, and you bit down hard on the white shirt as your whimpers were absorbed by the fabric. “This moment makes it worth it.”

And was it _ever_ worth it. Your consciousness wavered a bit as you forced yourself to not reflexively clench the hand that held his glasses. You really didn’t know if you were going to make it through. Your eyes had shut again and you struggled to draw breath around your self-imposed gag. When his fingers left you, you almost sagged in relief but also intense longing to be filled again. It wasn’t until you caught him murmuring to himself about how “exquisite” you were that you knew what was happening behind you.

Some twisted sense of humor traveled through your mind, then: _I wonder if he just came up with a new recipe_.

Thankfully, you didn’t have to worry about suppressing an errant giggle as Ignis had freed himself from his pants and thrust easily into you until he couldn’t go any further.

A strangled cry of yours gurgled into the haven that was his shirt as you adjusted to the feel of his member inside of you. You relaxed your lower body muscles as much as you could and tried moving a little to ease the process along, but a hand digging into your hip put a stop to that. You wished you could see his face right then. You _needed_ to see just how much he desired you. But you couldn’t see anything from this angle, and you felt his other hand toy with the wisps of soft hair at the base of your neck before spreading his grip to keep your cheek plastered to the tabletop.

He pulled out almost completely before sliding back into you, and you were certain you heard him tightly swear under his breath before settling into a steady rhythm. Your nipples rubbed against the table with every thrust, you clawed desperately for enough lucidity to NOT do any damage to his glasses while simultaneously holding onto and pushing all of the lewd noises coming from your throat into the heady scented fabric in your mouth. The hand at your hip eventually began pulling you into his increasing tempo, hitting your G-spot at the same time the top of your thighs rammed into the edge of the table. When you noticed that his thrusts started losing the fluid rhythm he started with, you figured he was close. Just the thought of him cumming inside you set your walls to trembling in anticipation.

You needed it to happen.

Ignis’ uncharacteristically strained voice found your ears, then. “Kitten… _Now._

On his command, you exploded around him and screamed your orgasm into the shirt, tears leaking from your eyes at the intensity of it. A tempered yet guttural moan sounded behind you as he rode over his own edge, filling you with his seed. You almost came again at the warm sensation, feeling the tremors of his cock empty what seemed like every last bit he had into you.

As soon as he managed to pull himself out of you, your legs actually buckled and you slid bonelessly to the ground. Or, you would have if Ignis hadn’t somehow managed to catch you and lower both of you gently down to rest on what had to be the pile of clothes you had stripped off earlier. _How convenient._ You both sat there until you two managed to steady your heartbeats down to a reasonable level, you sitting on his lap with your head lolled against his collarbone while he rested his chin on the top of your head, his arms loosely circling your body.

“Well,” Ignis began after a few moments of comfortable silence. “Did we manage to clear up the problem, my dear?”

“Uh, yes. I feel like I should say more, but… forgive me if my brain is too scrambled for much else.” You shifted back enough to unfold the arms of his glasses and uncrumpled the shirt you were given and used it to rub out the sweaty fingerprints that had accumulated on the lenses. It took a little bit, but you kept at it until you felt it was in an acceptable enough state to carefully slide the frames back onto his face. Ignis gave you a smile as he used his middle and index finger to settle the bridge of them on his nose.

Sighing softly, you found your legs sturdy enough to carry you again, and you both rose to your feet and started the ritual of putting your clothes back on. A tranquility you hadn’t felt in a long time had settled over you, and you finally could look forward to a good night’s rest.

“Thank you, Ignis,” you turned towards him, finally feeling the creeping onset of awkwardness that almost always follows a one-night stand. 

“I’m always happy to oblige, ______,” he replied smoothly, his regular cadence returned. Despite the current formalities, you knew that the dynamic had changed between you two now. You weren’t going to dwell on it, and neither was he; you both knew what it was and why you did it. And you knew that above all, you had a duty to attend to. Shooting him a final grin, you turned to walk back to the tent.

“Ignis…” You paused before entering. He gazed at you attentively, a question in his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Next time… wear the gloves.”


End file.
